


Wild

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan tries to watch Phil’s newest video but gets a bit distracted.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, Wild, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on December 25, 2016.

> _White noise in my mind_
> 
> _Won’t calm down,_
> 
> _You’re all I think about._
> 
> _Running on the music_
> 
> _And night highs,_
> 
> _But when the light’s out_
> 
> _It’s me and you now, now._

_AmazingPhil has uploaded a new video._

Dan grinned at his phone when he got the notification. He went to YouTube on his laptop and clicked on the video Phil had just uploaded. He hadn’t talked to him for about an hour cause Dan knew he’d been working on the video so he was excited to see it.

About halfway through the video, Dan realized he hadn’t been paying attention to anything Phil was saying. Instead he’d just been looking at Phil’s lips and thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him.

He restarted the video and tried to watch it again but had the same problem. All he could think about was that he would be seeing Phil in less than three days. Dan smiled at the thought briefly before starting the video for a third time. He was finally able to focus on the words Phil was saying instead of just daydreaming about kissing him.

Dan checked his email to double check the time for the train, hoping that the numbers had magically changed and it would say his ticket was for tomorrow. Of course, the tickets said the same thing they did when he’d bought them, and when he checked them a few hours ago.

> _‘Cause there’s still too long to the weekend,_
> 
> _Too long till I drown in your hands,_
> 
> _Too long since I’ve been a fool._
> 
> _Leave this blue neighbourhood._
> 
> _Never knew loving could hurt this good_
> 
> _And it drives me wild._

He was eager to see Phil again. It felt like ages since he’d seen him in person. Dan wished he could afford to see Phil more than once a month but he couldn’t seem to keep a job for very long.

A month was a very long time to go without seeing his boyfriend, especially since Dan had a very high sex drive and was horny every single day. He missed Phil like crazy, so much that it was driving him insane.

Dan tried not to think about how he would be with Phil in just a few days. He tried not to think about all of the things Phil had promised they would do, most of which involved little to no clothing. He tried to ignore the all too familiar tingling in his crotch but eventually decided there was no point. Dan pushed his laptop to the side and picked up his phone. He went to his photos where he had about a dozen of Phil saved.

It wasn’t long before Dan had his pants down to his knees and his hand around his cock, getting himself off quickly. This was normal for Dan, and he usually ended up doing it at least once a day when he wasn’t with Phil, more often if it had been a few weeks since he’d seen him. His own hand didn’t even compare to Phil’s though. Phil seemed to know exactly how to touch him in order for Dan to feel like he was drowning in pleasure.

> _'Cause when you look like that_
> 
> _I’ve never ever wanted to be so bad_
> 
> _It drives me wild._

Dan used some tissues to clean himself up when he was finished and heard his phone vibrate, indicating he’d gotten a text.

_To Dan: hey, wanna skype? xx_

He smiled and didn’t bother replying, instead he just moved his laptop in front of him and opened up Skype. Dan kicked off his boxers while he waited for Phil to answer his video chat. He managed to pull a blanket up just as Phil’s pixelated face appeared on his screen. “Hey,” Dan said with a wide grin. “I saw your video, it was great!”

Phil smiled when he saw Dan. “Hey yourself. Really? I’m glad you like it.” Once Dan’s face started to become clearer, he noticed Dan was flushed. “So what have you been up to?” Phil asked, smirking slightly.

Dan blushed. He should’ve known Phil would’ve been able to tell. “Nothing,” he lied.

“Oh really? Nothing? Nothing at all?” Phil teased. “Then why are your cheeks so pink?”

“Um…it’s just a bit warm in here,” Dan said, only half lying as he realized he was feeling warm.

Phil nodded. “Oh, well why are you under a blanket then? If you’re hot just take it off.”

He blushed deeply and looked down at himself. The blanket was covering his naked lower half and although Phil had seen it before, Dan always felt self-conscious about it.

“Unless there’s a reason why you can’t,” Phil continued.

Dan bit his lip and slowly pushed the blanket down to show Phil he was only wearing a shirt.

“Oh I see. Did you have a little problem that needed fixing?”

Dan nodded slowly and licked his lips.

Phil smirked as he spoke, “But I thought you said you were watching my new video.”

“I was,” Dan muttered. He pulled the blanket back up and looked at Phil, eyes wandering to his lips again.

“Did you watch my video before you had a problem?” Phil asked, genuinely curious now.

He nodded again. “Yes. I couldn’t focus on the video at first. I kept thinking about how much I miss you and how I can’t wait to see you in a few days.” Dan’s voice sounded whiny but he didn’t care. “I miss you,” he repeated.

Phil smiled at his laptop. “I miss you too. But it won’t be long. You’ll be here soon and you’re spending a whole week with me this time so we’ll have all the time in the world.”

“It’s not enough,” Dan complained. “Seeing you once a month just isn’t enough.”

“I know, bear. One day we’ll live together though, and then we can see each other every single day. You’ll see me so much you’ll get tired of me.”

Dan giggled cutely. “Not possible. I could never get tired of you.”

“You’re right, especially not if your sex drive doesn’t decrease,” Phil joked, grinning at Dan.

He groaned, faking annoyance.

“You know I’m right. I drive you wild,” he smirked.

Dan rolled his eyes. “More like you drive me insane.”

Phil chuckled, his head tilting back as he laughed. “Same difference.”

> _You’re driving me wild, wild, wild._
> 
> _You’re driving me wild, wild, wild._
> 
> _You’re driving me wild, wild, wild._
> 
> _You’re driving me wild, wild, wild._

Dan smiled but it didn’t last long.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil asked when he noticed Dan’s sad expression. “Was it something I said? I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just teasing, bear.”

He shook his head. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I just miss you, like really  _really_  miss you. I didn’t know love could hurt this much.”

“Me either,” Phil said honestly. “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Yeah, neither would I,” Dan agreed, smiling again.

> _You make my heart shake,_
> 
> _Bend and break_
> 
> _But I can’t turn away_
> 
> _And it’s driving me wild,_
> 
> _You’re driving me wild._


End file.
